Toi qui fut ma seule faiblesse
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Pourquoi Teresa a accepté l'affection que lui portait Claire. Shojo-aï. Teresa/Claire implicite


**Toi qui fut ma seule faiblesse**

**Auteur :** gossip Coco

**Fandom **: Claymore

**Genre :** Angst

**Rating :** PG -13

**Pairing :** Teresa + Claire

**Disclaimer ::** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé** : Pourquoi Teresa a accepté l'affection que lui portait Claire.

Anciennement titrée « Parce que je voulais être Humaine »

La solitude. Elle était sa seule compagne. Et aussi son sourire, son précieux allié. C'était pour cette raison qu'on la surnommait Teresa "Le sourire léger". Son masque. Sa carapace contre le mépris et la peur que lui témoignait la populace. Car à ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une Sorcière aux Yeux d'Argent.

Pourtant Teresa avait été une humaine, il y a très longtemps de cela. Elle avait eu un papa et une maman dont les seuls souvenirs clairs qu'elle conservait étaient ceux d'un homme et d'une femme aimant leur enfant. Mais tout cela lui avait été arraché très vite. Puis les redoutables Recruteurs l'avaient trouvée et l'avaient trainée au Quartier Général de l'Organisation, lui présentant sa nouvelle vie comme étant sa seule planche de salut. A partir de là, devenue Claymore ou Sorcière aux Yeux d'Argent, sa vie fut plongée dans le sang et la violence. Mais aussi cette solitude qu'elle masquait derrière son sourire. Avant de devenir rapidement la Numéro Un.

Tout changea quand elle rencontra cette fille. Une gamine venue d'on ne sait où, forcée d'accompagner d'un Yoma. Un porte-malheur en quelque sorte. Rejetée de ses semblables. Et qui l'avait suivie. Teresa lui offrit quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose qui vous distingue des autres, même dans la mort et la douleur. Un prénom. Claire. Teresa et Claire, les mêmes prénoms que les deux belles Déesses de l'Amour. Des prénoms que les parents qui les donnent à leurs enfants souhaitent une vie promise au bonheur. Cela pouvait sembler ironique pour celle qu'on craignait et pour celle qu'on rejetait mais leur propre affection leur suffisait. Car seule Claire avait vu la solitude dont souffrait Teresa. Et l'avait aimée sans aucune restriction. Teresa l'aimait aussi. Claire comblait sa solitude et Teresa la protégeait. Teresa lui avait rendue son identité et Claire une raison de vivre.

Mais l'Organisation veillait et savait qu'une Claymore s'attachant à un Humain, ce n'était pas un bon signe. Teresa se laisserait dominer par ses émotions. Ce qu'elle fit en tuant des humains. Des bandits et des meurtriers, certes, mais des êtres humains. Teresa avait franchi la ligne rouge, elle avait trahi la règle sacrée de l'Organisation. Elle devrait être exécutée. Teresa le savait et était prête à accepter sa mort. Cependant, à l'instant fatidique, devant les yeux désespérés de l'être qui lui était devenu plus chère que sa vie, elle résista.

"Désolée, mais je n'ai pas encore envie de mourir."

Cette seule phrase la condamnait à mort. Mais Teresa était résistante. Et puissante. Elle protégerait Claire de la solitude. Mais aussi, et surtout de la douleur de devenir une Claymore. Elle refusait qu'une telle vie soit imposée à Claire.

Malheureusement, cet amour, même s'il lui offrit des instants précieux, fut la cause de sa perte. L'Organisation envoya à ses trousses ses quatre meilleures combattantes : Irene l'épée véloce, Sophia, Noëlle mais surtout une jeune recrue, sans doute plus prometteuse que Teresa ne serait jamais, Priscilla. Ce combat, le plus éprouvant que Teresa eut livré au cours de son existence, n'eut pas raison de sa détermination. Claire était plus importante que la règle sacrée de l'Organisation qui était de ne pas tuer des Humains. Cependant, Teresa se montra clémente et épargna les vies de ses redoutables adversaires. Car elle ne voulait plus tuer plus que nécessaire. Ce temps où Teresa était une guerrière glaciale et sans pitié était désormais révolu. Ce fut sa seule erreur. Car Priscilla, rendue folle de rage, tenait à rapporter sa tête à l'Organisation. Teresa commençait sans doute à prendre conscience que Claire constituait sans doute sa plus grande faiblesse. Mais comment admettre que celle qui vous a offert les plus moments d'une triste et monotone existence puisse être celle qui vous a affaibli ? Car même à l'instant où Priscilla trancha la tête de sa rivale, la dernière image que Teresa emporta avec elle était le visage de Claire, la gamine sortie Dieu sait d'où, la seule qui la voyait au delà du sourire méprisant qu'elle affichait, une humaine. Car si Teresa avait aimé Claire, c'était qu'elle lui avait simplement rappelé un lointain souvenir presqu'oublié : elle était humaine.


End file.
